f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2005 Hungarian Grand Prix
31 July |number = 744 |officialname = XXI Marlboro Magyar Nagydíj |circuit = Hungaroring |location = Budapest, Hungary |circuittype = Permanent racing facility |lapdistance = 4.381 |laps = 70 |distance = 306.663 |pole = Michael Schumacher |polenation = GER |poleteam = |poletime = 1:19.882 |fastestlap = 1:21.219 |fastestlapdriver = Kimi Räikkönen |fastestlapnation = FIN |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 40 |winner = Kimi Räikkönen |winnernation = FIN |winnerteam = |second = Michael Schumacher |secondnation = GER |secondteam = |third = Ralf Schumacher |thirdnation = GER |thirdteam = }} The XXI Marlboro Magyar Nagydíj, otherwise known as the 2005 Hungarian Grand Prix, was the thirteenth round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Hungaroring near Budapest, Hungary, on 31 July 2005.'Hungary 2005: McLaren short play wins long game.', crash.net, (Crash Media Group, 31/07/2005), https://www.crash.net/f1/race-report/53247/1/hungary-2005-mclaren-short-play-wins-long-game, (Accessed 23/01/2020) The race would see Kimi Räikkönen sweep to victory for , defeating Michael Schumacher in a strategy based duel. The race weekend itself would open with some major headaches for the F1 paddock, with a European-wide ban on tobacco advertising coming into force. Five of the teams were backed by tobacco companies, with McLaren-Mercedes, , and having them as title sponsors, meaning their revenue, and liveries, were to take a significant hit if they appeased the new laws. Ultimately McLaren and BAR were the only teams to appease the European court, with their West and Lucky Strike liveries disappearing on Saturday. However, the Marlboro, Mild Seven and Benson & Hedges logos would remain on the Ferrari, Renault and cars throughout the weekend. Into the race weekend itself and Michael Schumacher caused a stir by claiming pole for Ferrari, suggesting he was on a low-fuel lead during qualifying. This was backed up by the fact that Juan Pablo Montoya in second was almost a full second off the German's pace, while Jarno Trulli got his ahead of Räikkönen's McLaren. Soaring temperatures on raceday further enhanced Schumacher's hopes of victory, with the German racer duly acing the start to claim an early lead. Montoya went with him but ultimately had to settle for second, while Räikkönen streaked ahead of Trulli to secure third. Räikkönen was a man on a mission on the opening lap, however, sweeping past Montoya for second before trying to latch onto Schumacher's tail. Behind, Champion-elect Fernando Alonso received a front-wing knocking whack from Ralf Schumacher, while Rubens Barrichello tried to remove his front-wing on the back of Trulli's Toyota. This, however, was trivial compared to Christian Klien's exit from the race, with the #15 sent into a barrel roll by Jacques Villeneuve. As Klien climbed out of his ruined Red Bull unaided, Räikkönen did his best to eliminate Schumacher's lead, and would latch onto the Ferrari's exhaust as the leaders lapped Tiago Monteiro on lap four. The pair then exchanged a series of fastest laps as they battled for the lead, before Räikkönen dived into the pits on lap eleven. Räikkönen's earlier-than-expected stop did not catch the Scuderia out, however, with Schumacher able to pit four laps later and resume with a comfortable lead over the Finn. However, all of that had allowed a long-running Montoya to move into the lead, with the Colombian racer managing to eek out a lead over Schumacher and Räikkönen. Yet, Montoya's pace was not strong enough and so he would rejoin in third on lap 22 after making his stop. That hence placed attention back on Schumacher and Räikkönen for the lead, with the pair once again exchanging a barrage of quick laps as the McLaren loomed large in the Ferrari's mirrors. They remained half a second apart until their second stops, with Schumacher the first to blink on lap 35, followed by Räikkönen a lap later. That lap in clear air ultimately proved to be the break Räikkönen needed, with the Finn making a second on the defending Champion to rejoin on lap 36 at the de facto head of the field. With that Räikkönen was away, building an unassailable lead that meant he made his third and final stop without losing the lead to Schumacher. The Finn was then able to nurse his McLaren to the chequered flag to claim victory, over half a minute clear of Schumacher's Ferrari. Indeed, it had been a tense final few laps for the German ace, for he would be caught at an impressive rate by younger brother Ralf in the #17 Toyota. However, the elder brother held on by half a second to secure second, while Trulli, Jenson Button, Nick Heidfeld, Mark Webber and Takuma Sato claimed the rest of the points. Background A fortunate victory for Fernando Alonso in Germany had also proved to be a lucrative one, for the Spanish ace had increased his Championship lead to a very healthy margin. Indeed, a third eighteen point swing over main rival Kimi Räikkönen meant Alonso's lead had jumped to 36 points over the Finn, meaning it was increasingly a matter of when, not if, for the Spaniard. Behind, Michael Schumacher had closed to within four points of Räikkönen in third, Juan Pablo Montoya was up to fourth, while Rubens Barrichello and Jarno Trulli had remained tied on 31 points. In the Constructors Championship it had likewise been a very good afternoon in Germany for , having also managed to extend their lead. They duly left Hockenheim with a 22 point advantage over with seven races to go, with those two realistically the only constructors, on pace, in the hunt. Indeed, had only managed to pace McLaren as they retained third, while continued their mid-season climb up the order, moving into seventh. Entry List The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Q1 Report Q2 Report Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. ** Monteiro received a ten place grid penalty for switching to his spare car. Grid Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** Albers was unable to be classified as he failed to complete 90% of the race distance. Milestones * Kimi Räikkönen secured his sixth career victory.'13. Hungary 2005', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/2005/hongrie.aspx, (Accessed 24/01/2020) * recorded their 143rd win as a constructor. ** registered their 48th win as an engine supplier. ** This was also Mercedes' 140th podium finish as an engine manufacturer. Standings Victory, combined with only a third non-score for Fernando Alonso ensured that Kimi Räikkönen had closed the gap atop the Championship in Hungary, leaving the former Soviet state 26 points behind the Spaniard. Michael Schumacher, meanwhile, had retained second, but had slipped six behind the Finn, while Jarno Trulli had moved back into fourth on 36 points. Juan Pablo Montoya completed the top five ahead of Ralf Schumacher, while Takuma Sato was on the board as the 23rd driver to score. In the Constructors Championship it had been a positive afternoon for , with the Anglo-German effort closing the gap to leaders . Indeed, the French squad's advantage had been cut to twelve points after McLaren's victory, meaning that there were still hopes of a fight between the two for the rest of the season. Likewise, had actually made some ground in third, and hence could entertain slim hopes of challenging as well, while had paced the Scuderia in fourth. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Hungarian Grand Prix Category:2005 Grands Prix